More than a Friend to Me
by liler91
Summary: What if during More than a Zombie to Me, Miley had left Lilly in the bathroom to go dance with Jake? Who would be there to comfort her? First ever oneshot! take a wild guess at the pairing :


**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything except for my own original ideas. i do however own mitchel musso in my dreams.**

**a/n-heyy guys. sorry if i disappeared from writing 4 a while. i've had mad amounts of writer's block and plus i'm busy with volleyball and honors chem (the worst class of my life) but i'm back with my first ever one-shot! it was just an idea i had that i couldn't let go of, so i decided to write it.**

**it takes place during the end of the episode _More than a Zombie to Me._ kinda like an alerternate-ending. please don't be too harsh, it's my first one-shot. sorry if the ending sucks cuz we all know how suckish i am at endings from my previous stories.**

**regardless, here u gooo. hope u like it! - 3-Erin**

More than a Friend to Me

"It's Ok, I'm over him anyway." Lilly told Miley in the bathroom after the fiasco that had just happened on the dance floor.

"Since when?" Miley asked, curious as to when Lilly stopped liking the famous Jake Ryan.

"Since…since I saw the way he looked at you."

"Lilly I-"

"It's fine; easy come, easy go. Go back out there and have a good time." Lilly assured her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be Ok?"

"Positive, never better. I'll be out there soon; I'm just gonna clean up."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then," Miley said, exiting the bathroom.

As soon as she was gone, Lilly let a silent tear roll down her cheek. Of course, Lilly shouldn't have been surprised by this. She knew very well that Jake had only asked Lilly to the dance because Miley said no. She was always second best next to Miley, and she knew this was coming. This time, however, hurt worse than any other time she lost to Miley. She tricked herself into thinking that Jake Ryan might actually see something in her, and might actually have a good time with her at the dance without thinking about Miley, but she was wrong, as usual. Lilly had to learn to accept that she was indeed the canned fruit cup you got when they were all out of chocolate puddings.

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts. Who would knock to come into the bathroom? It was followed by an oh too familiar voice. "Lil?" went the voice. Oliver.

"Yeah?" Lilly's voice accidentally cracked due to the fact that she had been crying.

"Is anyone else in there with you?"

"No…" Lilly replied quietly, and with that Oliver walked into the girls' bathroom.

"Are you Ok, Lil?" he asked sincerely. He had taken off that ridiculous afro wig of his revealing his perfectly messy hair, and had also removed his crazy 70's shirt, revealing just a white t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm great." Lilly tried, knowing that he didn't believe her.

"Have you been…crying?" Oliver asked, slightly confused because he had only once seen her cry, and that was when she was five.

"No, what would make you say that?" she looked down, trying to hide her face.

"Because your cheeks are tear-stained and your eyes are watery and red."

"Allergies…" Lilly lied. Oliver lifted her chin up with his finger so she could look him in the eye. She looked directly into his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to escape her eyes. But it didn't work. Soon, the tears just began to fall.

"Awe, Lil," he pulled her into a big hug, which she gratefully accepted. He held her tightly as she cried into Oliver's shoulder. He rubbed her back and stroked her blonde hair. "Shh…It's Ok, Lil." he tried to comfort her. After a few minutes Lilly calmed down and pulled away from his hug. She covered her face and turned around.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like this." she apologized.

Oliver turned her around and wiped a left-over tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Don't be sorry," he stated simply. "Come on. Let's go get a drink." he offered, putting his arm around Lilly's waist and leading her to the water fountain. She gratefully took a couple sips, as did Oliver, and then they sat down on a bench. "So…I saw what happened on the dance floor. What was going on?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "It all started at the beach yesterday. After Miley rejected Jake three times, he asked me to the dance, and of course I said yes, knowing full well that he liked Miley, but I said yes anyway just to pretend that he liked me. But Miley and I got into a fight 'cause it turned out she actually did like Jake, and then she basically said I was the canned fruit cup you get when there's no more chocolate pudding. Those were my words, but that's basically what she said.

"So then she shows up in that un-70's dress and starts dancing all up on Jake when he was _my_ date. And then we were fighting over him and I fell into the punch and she fell into the desserts."

Oliver didn't say anything, he just looked at Lilly. She was hurt, disappointed...and beautiful.

"Aren't you gonna say anything, Oliver?" Lilly asked, confused at his silence. Without warning, he learned in and softly kissed her. Lilly was shocked, but didn't pull away. Instead, she kissed her best friend back. "What was that for?" she asked, but not in a mean way.

Oliver just smiled. "I always did like fruit cups better than chocolate pudding."


End file.
